


El Tigre Q & A

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: El Tigre Q & A [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by The Loud Q & A.





	El Tigre Q & A

Isa said "Hi everyone and welcome to El Tigre Q & A"

Zoe Aves walked 

"Zoe why did you bully Frida for years"

Zoe sighed "It all started in kindergarten, Manny and I used to be friends until he meets a cheerful girl with bright blue hair and red goggles named Frida Suarez ugh I hate her so much!"

Isa nervously laughed "Lucia"

Lucia said "Yes Isa"

Isa said "Do me a favor"

Lucia said "Of course anything"

Isa said "Beat up a villain for me"

Lucia said "But how could it help"

Isa said "It won't hurt"

Lucia said "Fair enough" as she pulled out a scythe

Lucia hummed a tune as she walked.

Isa covers the screen with her hand and it fade to black

"There's nothing to see"

We heard the punching and glass breaking.


End file.
